


Dangerous secret

by Maybell4everDegrassi



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybell4everDegrassi/pseuds/Maybell4everDegrassi
Summary: Maya Matlin is dating Zig Novak after her first love, Campbell Saunders, died 1 year prior to her relationship with Zig. What happens when Maya has to keep a secret from her boyfriend? Will she be able to keep it from him or will it all come out? Welcome to Degrassi where secrets are always revealed....read to find out what happens. *TRIGGER WARNING*





	Dangerous secret

Maya's POV:  
"Maya, do you want to hangout tonight? We could watch movies and spend time together." Zig said as he held my hand while we were walking to Degrassi. "Yeah. I would love that." Zig smiled at me and I smiled back. When we got to Degrassi we kissed for a few seconds. "Ugh. You two are so adorable together, but sickening at the same time." Tori said, standing beside Tristan, Grace, Tiny, Jonah and Damon. 

Zig and I laughed as Tiny and the rest of them smiled. "It's good to see you happy again, Maya. Tristan, Zig and I were worried about you after...everything that's happened, especially Zig." I looked at him and noticed that he was glaring at Tori. "Thanks, I guess." He looked at me, worried that I was going to break down in tears or something. 

"Zig, I'm fine." I assured him, smiling. "I promise." Grace spoke up. "Wait, what happened last year?" She looked between the two of us. 

"Zig can explain it to you four," I looked at Tiny, Grace, Jonah and Damon, "later. I don't really want to talk about it right now." I walked past them and went inside. The trophy case immediately caught my eye. Cam's hockey profile picture was still in there. I took a picture of it with my phone and then looked at him. His eyes looked so sad and it broke my heart all over again. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Zig asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "What are you looking at?" He asked before he sighed. "Maya, it's okay for you to miss him. I'm not mad at all, I promise." He said, as I suddenly felt anger running through me. "I know." I started crying. 

"Hey, Maya. It's going to be okay. You have me." He said, smiling. I looked at him and smiled. "That's the happy Maya I know and love." Zig said, softly. I blushed. "Come on. Let's get through today and then we can watch Netflix and chill tonight, okay?" I nodded as he took my hand and we walked to class together. 

 

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. It was 10:15 at night, which was my curfew. Ironically I was sneaking out when I'm supposed to be home. Zig and my mom were asleep which is a good thing because I didn't want either of them to find out what I was planning. Katie was away at college, so she wouldn't know. 

Zig and I were finally dating, but it's been almost one year ago that I found out the horrifying truth. My first love, Campbell Saunders, killed himself in the Degrassi greenhouse a few hours after he texted me, "I'm not coming. Sorry. It's over." He didn't even tell me he loved me. I miss him so much, but can you really blame me? He was my first love and he always will be. If he was still alive, I don't think he would be very happy that I'm now dating Zig. 

I recently found out that Zig was involved in a gang which is being lead by Tiny's older brother, Vince. Zig didn't grow up with much money so in order to make some, he started dealing drugs and stuff. He knew that he would get into trouble, but he did what he had to do to survive. Vince is the leader of the gang that Zig and Tiny are involved in. Vince is the only family that Tiny has. 

I have to talk him into letting my boyfriend out of the gang because I don't want to lose him like I lost Cam. I have to try, so I decided to text him and ask where he was. I got his phone number from Zig's phone when he wasn't looking. Knowing that I could be in danger for doing this didn't matter to me as long as Zig was safe. I can't risk losing him like I lost Cam. I knew that Vince is dangerous and I know that I'm playing with fire but as long as Zig doesn't get hurt then I don't really care what happens tonight. I had to protect Zig and I don't want to lose him. I couldn't take that chance since I already lost Cam. He means too much to me. 

I walked to an alley closest to my house. While I plugged my headphones in my phone I searched for a song I could listen to. I picked "Confident" by Demi Lovato. I've always been a fan of her music. 

Soon I realized that I was now in a sketchy area of the neighborhood, but I didn't care. Zig's safety means everything to me. I arrived to the alley and looked around. "Maya Matlin. What do I owe this pleasure?" A voice asked to my left. I turned around and looked at him. Vince. He looks like an older Tiny, but more dangerous and deadly. He could kill me if he wanted to, but it would hurt Zig. I have to try and get him out of this. I walked toward him. "Vince," he nodded. "I need a favor." I told him, confident. I pulled out my left headphone. The right one had the controls for my phone so I kept that one in. 

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked, smirking. "Let my boyfriend out of your gang." He raised an eyebrow and then laughed. "You're Zig's girl, aren't you?" I nodded. "Yes. I am. Now let him go." He looked at me, still smirking. "I'll let him go on one condition." 

I raised an eyebrow, "What is the condition?" He said he would think about it and that he wouldn't tell Zig anything about this before walking away. 

I walked back home, regretfully not wearing a sweater. It was cold outside. After a few minutes, I got back to the house and quietly closed the door before I went up to my room and shut the door. After I grabbed my pajamas, I changed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. While I walked back to my room, I noticed that Zig was sound asleep. He looked so cute when he's sleeping. I shook my head and got under the covers thinking about what happened tonight. 

Zig can NEVER find out what I did. He would be very angry if he knew. I did what I had to do to protect him. After I lost Cam, I couldn't risk losing Zig too because he is the reason why I got past Cam's death.


End file.
